


The Anti-Type

by jeyhawk



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris doesn't have a type, but if he had one, Adam wouldn't be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anti-Type

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://lexzilla.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexzilla**](http://lexzilla.livejournal.com/) who asked for a Kradam college AU with blond Adam over at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/profile)[**ontd_ai**](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/) charity drive to benefit [The Houston Area Women's Center.](http://www.hawc.org) I hope you like it sweetie. :D

  
Kris doesn't have a type. He thinks that people that have a type are lame and really only trying to relive some epic moment in the past. If everyone you date looks like everyone else you've dated, you're clearly doing something wrong. At least that's what Kris thinks. Cale says he's being ridiculous about it, but Cale is always ridiculous so Kris doesn't listen much to what Cale says. Besides Cale _would_ say that because everyone he dates looks like everyone else he dates, so he clearly has a type and is therefore lame.

If Kris did have a type, Adam Lambert wouldn't be it. In fact Kris is pretty sure that if he had a type, Adam would be his anti-type. It's not that he's a guy - Kris has proved his bisexuality with more than one sloppy blowjob, and no matter what Cale says, that makes him bisexual and not a two-beer-queer. It's just that he's so… Adam.

He's got this absolutely ridiculous strawberry blond hair that is way too long and keeps flopping into his face. He cares way too much about his looks, his weight, his appearance, what other people think of him, and he just won't stop talking. He's never still, ever, and he waves his hands around so much when he talks that Kris gets dizzy. Also, he's got freckles everywhere, and Kris doesn't like freckles.

Adam can sing though, like no one Kris has ever met. His voice just goes from low to high to really fucking unbelievably high as if not even an effort. Kris could listen to Adam sing all day. In fact sometimes he does, because Adam keeps filling his mp3 player up with these amazing recordings and Kris can't help but listen. Sometimes (when they're not too obviously _about_ Adam) Kris plays some of his songs to Adam, and Adam says they're really good and gets, like, enthusiastic and waves his hands around until Kris is blushing from the praise.

They have an absolutely ridiculous amount of classes together, and it took the teachers about five minutes to come to the conclusion that Kris's calm was a good match for Adam's excess, so they get paired for _everything_. It was a bit taxing in the beginning, before Kris learned that he didn't need to keep up with Adam because, despite all his excess energy, Adam would pace himself for Kris.

They make a good team and even better friends. Kris did not expect that the first time he laid eyes on Adam and thought _wow, that hair is ridiculous_ and _his eyes are so blue_ , but that's just the way it is. They talk every day, they text, they see each other in class, and whenever Adam's off doing something with his other friends (who are all way cooler than Kris could ever hope to be) Kris mopes around as if someone kicked his puppy (at least that's what Cale says).

Kris never meant to fall in love with Adam. It was all good as long it was just a silly crush with a sprinkle of awe thrown in, but then his feelings deepened and now he's just miserable all the time. Cale says that Kris should just fess up, but that's clearly the lame idiot in him speaking. Sure, Adam has a type and sure, Kris kind of fits into the pattern, but Kris knows Adam's still hung up on his ex, Brad, (even if they actually seem to be rocking that friendship thing lately) and the last thing Kris wants is to be a cheap replacement for the one that got away. He'd rather have Adam's friendship and try not to get his hopes up about ever being something more.

Besides, it's not like Adam seems to be interested in Kris, or in having any kind of relationship. He's really just a hopeless slut that hooks up with a different guy every weekend and tells Kris about it in excruciating detail. Kris doesn't want details. They rip his heart up and makes him so stupidly horny it's embarrassing, but somehow _not_ hearing about Adam's exploits would be worse, so he never says anything.

Of course, none of that matters anymore because Kris went and fucked it all up. Cale says he's overreacting, but Adam didn't call once over Christmas break. He didn't answer any of the increasingly desperate texts Kris sent him, and Kris knows for a fact Adam's back on campus because Charles met him in the cafeteria and said that he colored his hair black.

"This is all your fault." Kris says, glaring at Cale from under the pillow he put over his head. Cale's at his desk fiddling around on the computer and looks entirely unapologetic.

"How is it my fault?" He asks, but he doesn't even look up. He's probably writing a blog entry about how he ruined Kris's life and is not sorry at all

"You said I should tell him."

Cale actually looks up at that, but only to roll his eyes. "I said you should tell him, not that you should get obnoxiously drunk and slobber all over him."

"I was not obnoxiously drunk."

"Oh, I suppose you threw up on your shoes just for fun then."

"I had a bad reaction to a cocktail, okay?"

"Or maybe you just had a bad reaction to a number of cocktails."

Kris pouts and pulls the pillow fully over his head again. Cale is the worst friend in the history of ever. Brutus was a better friend than Cale.

"You're supposed to be my friend." He mumbles into the pillow.

"That was when you were straight. I find all this gay drama incredibly taxing."

Kris lifts the pillow, because _really? What the fuck?_ Cale's grinning at him, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

"I hate you." Kris says, disappearing under the pillow again.

He wonders what Adam looks like with black hair. Just imagining it is enough to send a shiver down his spine and he contemplates moving the pillow further down, but Cale _so_ does not deserve that kind of consideration. He really wishes he could remember more about that night, but everything surrounding the kiss seems to have been lost in fog. He's pretty sure Adam kissed him back though. He remembers Adam's hands cupping his face and Adam's tongue caressing his own, but then Adam pushed him away and he looked so pissed off and he wouldn't listen to Kris's apologies.

"Why did he kiss me back if he didn't want me to kiss him?" Kris asks, because he hasn't been able to stop thinking about it all break.

"Maybe he thought you didn't mean it." Cale says, and Kris has to look out from under the pillow again.

"Why wouldn't I mean it? I kissed him. I don't go around kissing random people."

Cale sighs and Kris is pretty sure he's rolling his eyes again. "Well, you were having that reaction to your cocktail. Maybe he thought you were just curious."

Kris blinks, because he never really considered that and he's been thinking about it way too much. "Oh… so maybe when I said I was sorry he thought I was sorry that I kissed him and not just sorry that it made him angry."

"Uh huh." Cale says, eyes trained on his computer screen.

"Oh."

Kris fiddles his phone out of his pocket and looks at the message history. With Cale's theory in mind, it kind of looks like Kris regrets kissing Adam, which he does, but only because it made Adam angry. He bites his lips and punches out a message.

 _I'm sorry I made such a mess out of friendship and I'm sorry that kissed you and made everything awkward, but if you'd let me I'd kiss you again, and again, and again, and again._

He hits send before he has time to change his mind and then quickly stuffs the phone into his pocket. It's out there now and he doesn't think that message leaves much room for misinterpretation.

Then he has a second thought and fishes his phone out again. _In case you didn't get that from my last message, I really kind of like you a lot even if your hair is stupid and you have lots of freckles. This isn't completely out of the blue. I have done stuff with guys before. I just never had the guts to tell you because it always seemed so lame compared to your exploits._ He hits send.

He thinks it over for five seconds and then writes another message. _That wasn't me calling you a slut. I don't mind that you have experience. Or I do mind, but not like that… I'm just gonna stop writing now. I think you're perfect!!!_

Kris looks up from his fevered contemplation of his phone to find Cale watching him. "What?" He asks, clutching the phone to his chest as if Cale's about to withdraw his texting privileges.

"Nothing. Just… you're really into him, aren't you?"

"You get that now?" Kris's eyebrows shoot for his hairline because, really, Kris hasn't been talking about anything but Adam since freshman year.

Cale laughs and shakes his head. "No, believe me, I figured out you had a crush on him about three years before you did, but this… This is more."

"Yeah," Kris admits, looking anywhere but Cale. "Yeah, it is."

Kris feels kind of bad, because Cale really never signed up for all this gay drama. Before college, Kris was a laid back, pretty straight guy from Arkansas and now he's this high-strung, kind of really gay guy (still from Arkansas). Cale is looking at him fondly though, as if he would ruffle Kris's hair if his arms were just long enough to reach the bed.

"It's funny how you never know where a friendship will take you." He says. "If someone had told me three years ago that I would be giving you advice about your big gay love affair, I would have told them to get out of town, and now look at us."

Kris laughs and pushes himself up to sit at the edge of the bed. He might never get Adam, but at least he has one friend he can count on no matter what. He kind of wants to say something sappy, but he figures he's filled his emotional quota for at least a decade with his texts to Adam. Adam, who still hasn't answered. Kris's good mood evaporates and he looks at his phone, but he didn't accidentally turn it off, it's just silent. He looks up when Cale flips his computer shut.

"I'm gonna head to the library for a while." Cale says. "See you later."

"Okay."

Kris sighs when the door closes behind Cale. He could probably do with a visit to the library himself, but he just doesn't want to. He'd rather lie on his bed and mope until they kick him out of college. Of course the universe has other plans for him since there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He shouts, because he's so not getting up. It's probably Matt anyway. He said he was coming back to campus tonight.

The door opens a crack and Adam sticks his head in. Kris sits up straight, blinking rapidly because he doesn't trust his eyes. Adam's hair isn't actually black, it's a dark shade of chocolate brown, and it's so pretty Kris can't even breathe.

"Uh… hi." Adam says.

"Hi." Kris echoes vaguely, still staring. "Your hair…"

"Oh… I colored it. Do you like?" Adam's fully through the door now, pushing it closed behind him and Kris wonders how he can even ask such a question.

"Yeah, it's…" Kris swallows. "Pretty."

Adam shifts his feet and leans back against the door. "Uhm… so I got your messages." He smiles a little. "All 52 of them, actually."

Kris flushes and scrubs a hand over the back of his neck, maybe he got just a little bit ridiculous over the break.

"Senior year of high school I was so in love with this guy," Adam says with a self deprecating smile. "I thought he was the shit and I didn't believe my luck when we actually became friends. Not best friends or anything, but you know, buddies. I couldn't believe someone like him would be willing to hang out with someone like me." Adam shakes his head, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I never drank back then, always too afraid that I'd spill my secrets, but we went to this party and he kept offering me drinks and eventually I just took one, you know, I just so desperately wanted him to think I was cool."

Kris bites down on his lip, he can guess where this story is going and he just wants to reach out and touch.

"I got drunk of course. Not obnoxiously so, I don't think, but enough to loosen my inhibitions, so I told him I was gay. He was the first person I ever told and my heart was beating so fast it's a wonder I didn't faint from the head rush. He didn't ridicule me though, he didn't say anything. He just leaned over and kissed me, really kissed me, and if I hadn't been drunk I would have come in my pants."

Adam licks his lips and shakes his head again. "I didn't see him again all weekend and I kept thinking about that kiss, making up elaborate little fantasies about how things would play out come Monday. It never even occurred to me that he might not have meant it, or that he meant it but would never be brave enough to stand up for it."

Adam snorts. "I was a pretty dumb kid, okay?"

Suddenly Kris doesn't want to hear the rest of the story, because it's nothing like their story. He crawls off the bed and crosses the floor to stand before Adam, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"I'm sorry he was an asshole." He says, tilting his chin back. "And I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't mean it, because I did."

Adam blinks and licks his lips again. "After Brad, I swore to myself I'd never fall in love again." He says. "That's why I went back to college in the first place. I thought for sure it would put me on a different track than the LA bar scene."

Kris snorts. "It might have helped if you'd gone to another college." He says. "You know, one where the LA bar scene isn't just around the corner from campus."

Adam grins. "Or it might have helped if the cutest guy I've ever seen wasn't in, like, ninety percent of my classes."

"Really?" Kris says, moving closer and curling his fingers against Adam's cheek. "The cutest ever? Do I know him?"

"I think you've met, yeah." Adam murmurs, bending forward slowly as if he's not sure of his welcome.

Kris smiles and closes the distance between their lips. It's brief, just a short press of lips, but it's everything Kris could have ever asked for. He blinks his eyes open to look up at Adam only to find him looking back.

"So we're doing this, huh?" Adam says, just the slightest tinge of doubt on his face.

"Oh yeah," Kris breathes, getting up on his toes to give Adam another kiss. "We are."

The End.

  



End file.
